


No Brakes

by hopelessbookgeek



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbookgeek/pseuds/hopelessbookgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's new to the Crew and makes some mistakes. Ryan doesn't take it well, but he has his reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Brakes

**Author's Note:**

> I SHAMELESSLY love me some R&R Connection and also GTA AUs. Hope you enjoy! I've never written a GTA AU before.

What I wanted to do was prove that I could handle myself, riding with the Fake AH Crew. What I actually did was… somewhat less than that. Or somewhat more, I suppose, depending on the angle. I’d been hearing rumors for weeks that these guys had been taking a few thousand at a time from their vault in the Los Santos Bank to move to a safer place. The rest of the Crew didn’t put much stock in the rumors. I, well, did.

It was late at night, definitely past midnight, and although I’d begged off poker night to go to bed early saying I was sick, I snuck out by climbing the trellis under my window (knew that would come in handy) and took one of the bikes to the Bank.

As it happened, the Crew was fucking stupid and should listen to me more, because there they were, a pair of goons who might as well have been holding sacks with the dollar sign painted on them for how obvious it was what they were doing. I climbed onto a nearby roof and hid with my sniper rifle pointed at them.

Well, it went okay at first. The first guy went down easy. The second guy… well, that’s where things started to go wrong. I was sure I’d hit him, he went down, but when I got off the roof and went over to him, his hand snaked out and grabbed me around the ankle and then I was on the ground next to him. I needed a better fucking sniper next time. We fought for a bit and I must have scared him, because he dropped the sack of cash he was holding and jumped in the getaway car, firing at me from inside it. I’d have been fine if I’d just left or hid, but I was stupid. I saw that sack of cash and went for it, and that’s when I felt the bullet in my arm.

I’d never gotten shot before. I’d never been out before without Ryan or Geoff to keep me safe. I’d never known how strong they all were for bearing their shot wounds with hardly a sound, because Christ, it was the most painful thing I’d ever felt. It burned deep in my muscle, and every time I moved my right arm, I felt it like a hot knife. I bit my lip so hard it bled, anything to keep from screaming. I barely had the presence of mind to shove the cash into my knapsack and clamber back onto the bike, and God alone knows how I got home without crashing.

It must have been pure adrenaline, because when I got home and that started to wear off, I nearly passed out. I managed to get to the front door, one foot in front of the other, one more, that’s it, just one more step… I ripped my mask off, knocked, then knocked harder, then pounded the door, sobs unwillingly tearing their way from my throat through gritted teeth, until finally, finally someone answered.

It was Jack, with a glass in his hand and a confused look on his face, as if he wondered who’d be coming to his door so late. “Hiya, Jack,” I managed, laughing a little at the ridiculousness of it all. I clutched my arm tight but the blood still spilled around my fingers. “I’m, uh… I’m not okay right now.”

I almost fell over, but he caught me, pulling me inside and kicking the door shut. “Gonna need a little help in here!” he called, and then I sort of lost it.

When I came to, I was sitting on the kitchen counter with Jack, Michael, and Gavin huddled around me. “I’m… What’s going on?”

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” Gavin said, taking my good hand in both of his. “Jack… Jack’s gonna have to get the bullet out.” His voice was soft, and Michael nodded gravely. Michael had been shot more than any of us, surely he wouldn’t let Jack mangle my arm. “We can’t take you to the hospital, unfortunately, they all know us there, we’d all be arrested. Jack’s done this before, don’t worry.”

“No anesthetic…”

“And that’s where I come in,” Geoff said, sauntering in with a half-full decanter of scotch. “You’re gonna drink this, and you’re gonna hate it, and hopefully it’ll dull the pain enough for Jack to not, you know, send you into shock.”

“I’ve done this before, it’s okay,” Jack reassured me as I downed the scotch. Geoff was right, it burned and was horrible. “It won’t be too bad.”

Michael pushed Gavin out of the way, albeit gently, and took my hand instead. “Fuck that,” he said. I looked at Jack for, I don’t know, comfort maybe, and Michael shook his head. “Hey. Eyes on me. Listen. It’s gonna hurt like hell. It’s gonna feel like you’re burning. That’s okay. That means it’s healing. Squeeze my hand ‘til it breaks if you need to. Brace yourself.”

I did, but that wasn’t enough to stop a choked groan from leaving my throat when Jack went digging through my arm muscle for the bullet. I could only be glad it hadn’t fractured, or I might have passed out again. He pulled it out eventually and I could see Michael’s knuckles were white from how hard I was squeezing his hand. “Just gonna sew it up now, nothing to worry about. You’re doing great.”

The others echoed that sentiment. “Gavin cried like a bitch first time he got shot,” Geoff shared, and I focused on the story just so I wouldn’t have to focus on my arm. “I threw up. Jack too. Don’t ever look at someone sewing up your wounds, it’s awful.”

“If this is what it takes to be a member of the Crew, I’m considering rescinding my application,” I managed, and Geoff smiled.

“Ah, all you need to join the Crew is a complete disregard for the rules and an appreciate for a fine cigar. Seems like we hit that point a long way back, eh?”

It was only then that I remembered how I’d gotten shot in the first place. I wasn’t surprised they didn’t ask. The Fake AH Crew didn’t get where it was by asking too many questions. I gestured to my bag on the floor and Gavin pulled it open, for once completely silent. Geoff peeked over his shoulder at it, and I had to smile to see his eyes widen. “You’ve got to have five grand in here,” he said in a hushed voice.

“Wouldn’t get shot for less.”

“Oh, man, when Ryan sees this he’s gonna– oh, fuck, Ryan! Oh, we’ve gotta tell him about you, he’s gonna kill me…” He raced upstairs to wake a sleeping Ryan while Jack finished up the stitches. The scotch had set in and I was starting to feel pretty good. My arm throbbed a little but nothing too bad, and I felt soft and warm. I let go of Michael’s hand and Gavin let me rest my head against his shoulder. This was my favorite thing about the Crew; we talked shit and fought and beat the fuck out of each other on a near-daily basis, but when we needed each other we were there. We worked as a team, a perfectly oiled machine, and personal boundaries stop really mattering after a certain point.

Jack had just put a bandage over my arm when we all heard the rapid thunk-thunk-thunk of someone running down the stairs, and sure enough, Ryan slid into the kitchen in just pajama pants, hair still tousled from sleep but eyes wide and alert. “Geoff said that–” He stopped dead when he saw me. “Oh my God. You’re alive.”

“I told you he’d be fine, Ryan,” Geoff said, but Ryan didn’t seem to hear him.

“Who did this?” he asked, storming over to me. “Who? Names, faces, anything. Tell me.”

“Just some… guy. I dunno. I’d been hearing rumors about the Bank, thought I’d check it out… Just some goon, knocked one out but the other one got me…” The scotch was fucking with my head, or maybe it was the pain. Without another word, Ryan shrugged on his leather motorcycle jacket and left, slamming the door behind him. A few moments later we heard the roar of the bike. “I need to sleep,” I said mostly to myself, but Geoff heard and agreed.

“Little bit of sleep will fix you right up. Some Vicodin couldn’t hurt either.”

I nodded, or I thought I did. “Thank you, Doctor Jack,” I said, and Jack smiled. I went to jump off the counter but my legs were rubber and Michael caught me, making soothing sounds that my brain couldn’t separate into words. “Not some damsel,” I managed to mutter, and Michael said something to the effect of shut the fuck up, you just got shot, so I didn’t protest when he, with some help from Gav, carried me upstairs to my own blissfully soft bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I wish I could say that I woke up the next morning feeling a lot better, but fuck me, that would be quite the lie. It reminded me of a really bad sunburn, where it’s kind of numb for a while and then the pain sets in, searing and sensitive. My arm felt dead. Maybe I was just a bitch. I noticed that someone, probably Geoff, had left a Vicodin and a glass of water on my bedside table, which I downed.

I left the room still in my bloody, slightly torn-up heist outfit, intending to take a shower, except that I ran into Kerry first. “Hey, heard you got the shit kicked out of you last night,” he said with his shy smile, but there was a steadiness to his eyes that belied his worry.

“Little bit. Just my arm. I’ve been sufficiently drugged up, but I’m pretty sure Ryan went out and murdered half of Los Santos for me.”

“Ah, shame. Should’ve had a better sniper with you.”

“Funny, I thought the same thing. Alright, I need a shower. See you downstairs.”

“Sure thing. Glad you’re okay, man.” I thanked him and showered quickly, watching the water swirl down the drain threaded with pink from the old blood. Always was a weird sight.

When I was clean, dry, and dressed, I headed downstairs to see who was around. Geoff was making eggs and Michael was playing ‘Gears of War’ in the other room, but I didn’t see anyone else. “Hey, Geoff.”

“Oh, hey, kid. Doin’ alright?”

“You know. Alive. Got anything stronger than Vicodin?”

“Stronger than Vicodin? You want some crystal meth?”

“Do you have any?”

He rolled his eyes and dumped the eggs out of the pan onto a plate. After a second’s hesitation, he pushed it over to me and took two more eggs out of the fridge. I tucked in because, what the hell, free eggs. Between bites, when I had to catch my breath, I talked. “So you guys didn’t really have to hover over me last night. You don’t do that for any of the other guys when they get injured.”

“Ah, come on. It was your first solo mission, you’re new to the Crew, and you’d never gotten shot before. We’re required to hover. Oh, man, the first time Gavin got injured… That was in the early days of the Crew, he was the first one to get really fucked up on a mission. We all kinda panicked. I promise, it has nothing to do with you personally. I mean, other than that we don’t want you to die.”

“Thank you, that is very comforting. So where is everyone? I saw Michael in there…” I pointed at the other room.

“Gavin begged Jack to take him out for pancakes. Ryan never came home last night.”

As if on cue, the sound of a bike roaring into our driveway came in through one of the open windows. I looked at Geoff. “Jack or Gavin?”

“They took the Bifta.” Ryan it was, then, and sure enough, that’s who came through the front door where I’d collapsed last night, still in his pajama pants, still shirtless under the leather jacket. He looked like a damn mess and had blood on his hands, though I knew him well enough to guess that it probably wasn’t his. “Christ, Ryan, where have you been? You look like hell.”

“Taking care of business.” His voice was husky. It was kinda hot, until he turned on me. “You. Don’t you ever do anything like that again.”

I gritted my teeth at his tone. “Like what? Bringing home five grand on a solo mission?”

“You know damn well what I mean. Don’t you ever go out alone like that again, especially without telling anyone. You need someone like Geoff or I to protect you, you aren’t ready for this shit.”

“Ready? I’m part of the Crew, aren’t I? If Michael did this, would you be yelling at him?”

“No, because Michael wouldn’t have done this! Michael would have taken them out at a distance, if he ever went without backup, which you should fucking know not to do! You’re fucking lucky you only got shot in the arm, because you could have really fucked up.”

Ryan only swore like that when he was well and truly pissed. I didn’t like it one bit, and I didn’t even bother to correct him that I did try to take them out at a distance. “Stop treating me like fucking garbage! I fucked up, okay? It happens! I didn’t plan on doing it again, even though I completed a successful mission, so why the hell can’t you just trust me?”

He was closer to me now, towering over me. In reality he wasn’t all that tall, but he looked menacing. “Because I am not going to be woken up in the middle of the night to be told that the love of my life is dead!”

His voice was booming, the kind of voice that made people run for the hills, but that wasn’t what shocked me. “What did you call me?”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t fucking hear me,” he muttered, and stormed out of the room upstairs.

I just sat there, completely dumbfounded. I don’t think he meant to say that, but God, I did not know what to do. Michael came in from the living room– in other circumstances I’d have been impressed that he paused Gears of War for me– and whistled slowly.

“That’s tough shit, dude,” he said, putting a comforting hand on my good shoulder. “Maybe I should say congratulations? I don’t know.”

“Tough shit sounds about right, actually… Fuck. Hey Michael, you want to play ‘Gears of War’ with me? I need a fuckin’ distraction.”

“Oh hell yeah. Come on.” I thanked Geoff for the eggs and spent the afternoon blowing shit up. It was gratuitous, mindless, and not very difficult. So I fucking loved it. Michael was fun, too, loud and patient. Patient with me, anyway. Less so with the loading times for each level.

I didn’t really eat dinner, just grabbed a few leftover egg rolls from the other day’s Chinese and another Vicodin and went upstairs to my room to fuck around online for a few hours before trying to sleep. Just as I’d almost fallen asleep, I heard a soft knock at the door and told them to come in, sitting up and rubbing the fatigue from my eyes.

It was the last person I wanted to see. Ryan stood silhouetted in the light from the hall, at least until he stepped inside and shut the door. “Can I… turn on the light?” His voice was soft.

“No. What do you want?”

“I wanted to apologize. Everything I said was… completely uncalled for. You’ve proven yourself over and over again, I just… I thought about Geoff waking me up some other night to tell me they found you gunned down on the side of the road, and I… Well, I wouldn’t ever forgive myself for not being there to protect you.”

He cleared his throat. “And… It’s time I recognized that you don’t always need me to protect you. You’re smart, you’re fast, you stay level-headed. You’ll be okay. If anything, someone should start warning Los Santos about you.” He laughed nervously. “And what I called you… I shouldn’t have. Whatever I feel, it has nothing to do with our missions, or it shouldn’t. It’s not Geoff’s business. It’s mine, and yours, if you want it to be.”

I didn’t say anything, and after a few beats, Ryan put his hand on the doorknob. “I should go. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. You’re not garbage. I promise to do right by you next time.”

“Wait!” I didn’t even realize that I was going to stop him from leaving until I did. “Come… come sit by me.” I patted my bed, and he sat gratefully beside me. “It’s okay. I mean, no, it isn’t, don’t you ever talk to me like that again, but I forgive you. I get it. Missions are hard when your first priority is protecting the person you love.” I couldn’t look at him after admitting that.

“You…?” I nodded because it was too hard to say it out loud, because what if I said it and then something happened to him, and then he was kissing me, hot and hard and fierce, and I was kissing him back because fuck if he wasn’t the most gorgeous guy I knew, and then his hand strayed to the front of my shirt and I tried to grab his but he stopped me. “You can touch me later. I still have to apologize.”

And apologize he did. For every cruel word he’d shouted, he paid it back a dozen times over with touches and kisses. He stripped us both down slowly, languidly, stroking his hands down my body and following every line with his mouth. I got the sense that ordinarily Ryan was quite the tease, but this didn’t feel like that. It felt like we had all the time in the world.

When he dipped his head down, I exhaled hard and couldn’t help but tangle my hand in his silky blonde hair. Oh, he knew what he was doing. He dragged his tongue up to the head of my dick and gently, gently scraped his teeth against it. It should have been awful, but it was kinda good. And then he started deep-throating me and then holy shit, there was a finger in my ass and it was way better than when I did it myself. He hummed around my dick and I was just about to come when he pulled off me and replaced his fingers with his dick.

And that was even better, somehow. I spread my legs more to get into a better position, and then I had Ryan nuzzling my neck while his hips rolled rhythmically against mine. I moved my hips as best I could but, like, I’d never fucked a guy before so I didn’t really know what to do, but it made him groan into my shoulder so I guess he liked it. I’d seen Ryan lose control dozens of times, when the bloodlust came on him during a mission, but this… this was different. His body was warm and strong against mine, and he was even louder than I was, unable to hold back his groans. I could feel myself start to come, which I whispered into his ear, and he must have thought that was hot because he came too with a shuddery moan.

We curled up together after. “Forgot a condom,” he mumbled, and I shrugged.

“I’m clean. Dunno about you.” I probably should have cared more than I did, but, you know. You put your life on the line every day and safe sex doesn’t become a priority.

“Clean. Got checked once I realized I loved you and didn’t want anyone else.”

“Hell yeah.”

“Hell yeah,” he echoed with a laugh. “So… am I forgiven?”

I looked up at him into some damn gorgeous blue eyes. “I think so,” I said in a drawn-out voice so he knew I was kidding. “But only if you’re up for round two.”

“Already? Christ, man, you’re gonna fuck me to death.” Still, the thought that I wanted him clearly turned him on, because when he pulled me onto his lap I could feel that he was hard again. “C’mere. Like before?”

“That was good and all, but… You fucked me like a gentleman.”

“Is that a problem?”

“You’re not a gentleman. You’re a hardened criminal.” H growled low in his throat. He pushed me off his lap so that I was lying on my stomach on the bed, spread my legs, and knelt between them. He pulled me up by my hips and thrust into me, hard.

“Is this better?”

“Oh, fuck, yes,” I said, each word punctured by a rough thrust. I couldn’t hold back my groans, didn’t even try to. From the squeal of the bedsprings, we didn’t even hear my bedroom door open.

“Hey, kid, have you seen Ryan?” Geoff asked as he flicked the light on. He looked at us for a moment, frozen in an extremely compromising position, then flicked the light off again with a deep sigh. “Never mind. I’ve seen more of Ryan than I ever wanted to. I’ll talk to you both in the morning.” There was a shout from down the hall that I couldn’t understand, but clearly Geoff could. “And Gavin said either shut the hell up or be a little louder so he can jack off to it. Good night.”

Ryan and I had to laugh, and then he was on me again.

The next morning I had to go down into the kitchen and ask Jack if he could fix my stitches. “You tore them already? You haven’t even gone outside! How did you do this?”

“Having sex with Ryan.” I said it so casually that all he could do was sigh and agree to help.


End file.
